Dirty Work/Transcript
calls James. JOEY: Hey, bro, THANKS again for saving my girlfriend. JAMES: Don’t sweat it, dude. I wouldn’t let Erik take the life of your girlfriend like he did mine. JOEY: Yeah, things are going really well between me and Melanie and I appreciate it. Thank you for all the hard work you do. And hey, even though there ARE hardships, it all pays off in the long-run. JAMES: Yeah. I’m the superhero so I gotta do all the dirty work. But hey, I guess this is what was planned for my life. hangs up. JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): My God. Erik, is still out there. He must realize he killed my girlfriend, but doesn't care. That girl Melanie has got to be careful, Erik’s after her. And Joey… he’s gotta watch out equally. of a sudden, people start exclaiming and pointing toward an electronic billboard, which is displaying a video. This catches James’s attention and he looks, too. On the video, Erik is standing in a dark room talking in front of the camera. His voice is disguised and his face is blurry, but only James knows who that is. Everyone else can be heard saying various things such as “Oh my God” and “Who is that” and “Terrorist!” ERIK (VIDEO): Right now this city has fallen into the hands of someone… well, let’s just say, someone who can rid this city of you. And you can thank your hero James for that. standing around turns to look at James, but he’s gone. He has fled to a rooftop adjacent to the billboard, positioned so no one can see him. But he is still watching the horrifying video. ERIK (VIDEO): But the city is in MY hands now. The cops can’t do anything, and the FFUB can’t do anything. In fact, those two forces are gone. Now I''' reign supreme. The hundreds of people that died due to James’s little stunt at Melody Park the other night? The fighter jets? Chuckles Well. That’s just one '''fiftieth of what I''' can do. video ends abruptly and all of a sudden, the billboard explodes in a massive fireball, raining billboard pieces down on everybody, killing people. The city is in a panic now. Joey calls James. '''JOEY: James? Are you alright? JAMES: I’m fine, I’m fine. JOEY: Good. I’m in contact with some of my friends who have good hacking and computer skills. They raided Underscore's old lair and restored it to their use. They’re gonna help us locate Erik and take him down now. JAMES: That’s great. They got rid of all of Underscore’s evidence? JOEY: Umm, yeah I think so. Anyway, Erik has raised an army of mercenaries and now has hundreds of them at his disposal. The fighter jets that rained down terror on the park the other night? All part of his greater plan. JAMES: Greater plan? Oh boy. JOEY: Yeah. As we speak the guys are trying to find Erik’s location. It may take a few minutes, and Erik’s mercenaries are incoming, so fend them off for now. JAMES: Alright. No prob. JOEY: They’re armed to the teeth and have military-grade armor. We’ll see how long you’ll be saying that. then belches and hangs up. Erik’s men are incoming and there is now a bar on the side of the screen, slowly counting up from 0% to 100%. James must fend off all the mercenaries until it reaches 100%. Once it reaches 100%, more and more and more mercenaries will start coming in. Joey gives James a call. JOEY: It’s at 100%! The city scan is done, Erik has been found. There’s too many mercenaries now, get outta there! must now escape the mercenaries, which will be difficult. James must steal a car and lose them that way. James has lost them, he speaks. JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): Lost them. Now to find Erik. calls Joey. JAMES: Joey? They did the scan, where’s Erik? JOEY: Umm, let’s see. Hold on. about five seconds, Joey speaks again. JOEY: Umm, found him! He’s deep inside a building at the docks in Ashkon Industrial Park. He’s running the place like a fortress right now. JAMES: How should I go about this? JOEY: Try to sneak in unnoticed, because if you get spotted they’ll just double the amount of security and you’ll never get in there. I’m just warning you now I can see it on the scan, there must be over 100 guys there, easy. JAMES: So arrive there, try to sneak around, get cover if I can, and sneak in? JOEY: Yeah, my guys are picking up feed from a security camera there, which gives an overview of the entire place. You’ll have to climb some stairs and get inside, the door’s open. JAMES: OK. JOEY: There are lots of vans and other vehicles parked around, so you can use that as cover if you need to. Once you’re inside find a good spot to hide and contact me. My guys can hack into the cameras and see you, so we can navigate you and lead you safely through the place. JAMES: Got it. JOEY: Hey, look at it this way: at least you didn’t eat the Mexican buffet at Starlings' before this mission. With all those burritos it would be impossible to stay stealthy, the gas and the farts and all that junx. hangs up. James must arrive at the building and sneak around, avoiding the armed thugs. If James gets spotted at all the guards will immediately shoot rounds into James’s head and the mission ends in failure. James must find openings and sneak around the guards, eventually heading to the metal staircase which leads around the building, and inside through and open door. When inside James gets cover behind a wall and sees two armed guards talking a few feet away from him, and eating doughnuts. He calls Joey. JAMES: Joey I’m inside. JOEY: OK. Now is there any way you can silence your powers so you can take the guys out without them hearing you? JAMES: Not that I know of, but I’ll try. JOEY: Good. on-screen message appears, telling the player to hold down a certain button to silence James's aura [[Bullets].] JAMES: Oh, man, this is scary! JOEY: Dude, calm the hell down. This is for all that has happened in the past couple of weeks. player must take out the two guards with a silenced aura headshot, WITHOUT MISSING. Once that’s been done, Joey speaks. JOEY: See? Was that so hard? JAMES: I guess not. That was their last doughnut. JOEY: See now you’re gonna have to sneak your way through these corridors, to get to the locked room down the hall. Lots of guards are patrolling around, so get cover and use the silenced power. This is the ONLY way, James, so good luck. player must now do as Joey said. Once all enemies are taken out James can walk toward the locked door. Doing so will trigger a cutscene. In the cutscene, James walks literally right through the door, destroying it. Expecting to see Erik, James finds two hostages tied up in the dark room. A camera is positioned on a desk in the room, revealing that Erik was here when he shot the video. James destroys the camera in his hands and unties the hostages. HOSTAGE 1: Dude, thanks so much! HOSTAGE 2: Yeah! JAMES: No sweat. But we gotta get outta here now. HOSTAGE 1: When they were taking us in we passed a room and I saw a ladder in it going down. I think it leads to the basement. JAMES: Good work. Where is that room? HOSTAGE 2: Yeah I saw it too. It’s the room next door. JAMES: Perfect. Let’s sneak out of this room, c’mon I’ll lead you. player must lead the hostages to the room next to the one they’re in. Inside is a ladder leading down. James looks down and sees it leads to the basement. JAMES: Alright guys, we’re going down. I’ll go first. gets a call from Joey. JOEY: Watch out, they found the dead guards and are suspicious! They’re headed your way! and the two hostages crawl down the ladder and shut the hatch above. Two seconds later mercenaries come storming in the room looking around, but James and the hostages have already gone done down the ladder. One thug tries to open the latch but fails; James is safe for now. JOEY: Watch out, thugs in the basement! Don’t even try to take them out just sneak around! James gets down there with the hostages they take cover behind some boxes. The basement is a large open room littered with guards but littered with lots of obstacles James and the hostages can cover behind. Again, if they get spotted the mission ends in failure. There is an open door on the other side of the room, and when James gets there with the hostages safely they reach the sewers. are patrolling the sewers as well. James must do the same thing here (get past the guards without being spotted). At the end of the sewers is a ladder leading up. James and the hostages climb this and it leads them back into the city, outside of the area. James and the hostages have now successfully escaped. There’s a [[Rabiea P9|car] nearby and James breaks the window and starts the car for the hostages.] JAMES: You can escape now. HOSTAGES: Thank you, James! hostages drive away in the car, free. James exits the area and the mission completes. James sighs after. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)